The Fire
by TheWarlock'sBowtie
Summary: Just a series of little-one shots. End of Crown of Midnight, when she leaves for Wendlyn. CELAENA/DORIAN. If you don't ship, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Celaena stood on her balcony, looking out over Rifthold.

Chaol had arranged for her to leave for Wendlyn. She knew he believed it was for her own good, but with everything that was going on, she didn't want to go.

She had stood over Nehemia's grave and made a vow.

"_Coward,_" Nehemia had called her and she was right.

Celaena was a coward. She had hid behind her daggers for this long. Hid behind her sass and her banter, all the time hiding her past, her demons. But no longer. It was time she took a stand against the king. Against the man who had stolen everything from her. He had set her on this path in the first place. Now, it would be his undoing.

There was a creak from inside. She turned, surveying her room. Fleetfloot was on the bed, her foot bandaged. Dorian stood just inside the door, looking hesitant.

"Come on then, I'm not going to bite," she said, turning back to the sunset.

He came up beside her, leaning his forearms against the balcony.

There was still a great welt on his head from where she hit him.

"I don't want you to go," he said. "With all that's happened, you shouldn't go."

"I don't have a choice any more," she said.

"There's always a choice," Dorian said.

Again, she had no response.

"I don't know what happened down there," he said, "But I know it was something big. Chaol is afraid of you now and he's sending you away. Why?"

"I can't tell you that," she whispered, not looking at him. After all she had done to hurt him, he still cared for her. It tore at her soul.

"That's okay," Dorian said, "I don't need you to. I figured it out on my own."

She raised a thin brow. "Did you now?"

She said it sarcastically, but inside, she was as frightened as a startled deer. Had he truly figured it out?

"'You will always be my enemy'. That's what you said. Very wide spectrum there given how many people my kingdom, my _father_, has hurt and destroyed. But then I remembered the date that you snapped in Endovier. The same day you disappeared this year. The same date that the royal family of Terrassen were assassinated. But they never found the princess's body. She was thrown into a river, right? And you said that Arobynn had found you half-dead on a river-bank."

He looked straight at her.

"And you have the Ashryver eyes. You are the lost princess of Terrassen, Aelin Galathynius."

Celaena swallowed but managed to keep her face emotionless.

"Congratulations, you're the first to figure it out. What are you going to do with this information?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, staring right back, "I don't care about what your name is. You're still the same person that I know. That I fell in love with."

She gasped to hear him say those words, though she should have known that that's what they would be.

'Thank you," she whispered.

Looking at him right then, looking into his beautiful, sapphire eyes, she felt her feelings for him rise to the surface. The feelings she had buried because she thought they weren't right. Because she thought she wasn't good for him. Because she thought that she loved Chaol. And she did. She still loved him. But it was nowhere near the love she felt for Dorian.

With Chaol, she felt safe. She felt secure. But it was boring. When had Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin, ever wanted to be _safe_?

Her love for Dorian was like a whirlwind of passion and fire. When she unlocked it, it consumed her.

His eyes were churning with something, but she didn't know what.

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them. He held her face in palms, cupping her cheeks. He brought his lips to hers.

She stood startled for a moment before responding. Her fingers tangled in his silky black hair.

The fire rose up and consumed her.

A moment later, it was over. He pulled away and stared at her.

She was breathing heavily. She knew her cheeks were flushed and her lips were beginning to swell.

"I can't do this," Dorian said, "Not without knowing what you want. Chaol or me? Because you cant have both of us."

"I choose you, Dorian," she gasped, "I made a mistake being with Chaol. But from now till I am no longer, it will always be you."

The next kiss was slow and sweet. It was a kiss to make up for all the time that they had missed because she was being stupid.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

And she meant it.

She loved him to the ends of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know I said this would just be a one-shot, but I got a suggestion from Jendallforever which I absolutely loved (thank you, by the way!). So here you go. I know it's short, but enjoy!**

Dorian sat on the edge of the bed. Not his, but _hers_. He came to her room every night, after his day was done. Sometimes, he even fell asleep here, if he was tired enough not to be able to make it back to his tower.

She had been gone for months now, and the bed was losing its scent. _Her_ scent. He flopped down, pressing his nose into the pillow, trying to breathe it all in before it was gone.

Gods, he missed her.

A few years ago, he would never have thought he'd say that: the missed _her_, of all people.

But he did. There was a gaping hole in his heart where she should be. Sometimes, he felt so empty inside without her there. Without her laugh or that mischievous glint in her eye. Even when she was in pain she was beautiful. Even when she was deadly, she was beautiful.

When he looked at her, he felt so _alive_ and now that she's gone, he doesn't know how he manages to struggle through every day. He wanted to jump on the next ship to Wendlyn, abandon the chains of this life and live with her in peace.

But that would never happen.

Because he was in love with Celaena Sardothien: the King's Champion, Adarlan's Assassin, Aelin Galathynius, the lost princess of Terrassen. And she would stop at nothing to bring peace to the realm.

Gods he missed her. Gods, he loved her.

**Hope you all enjoyed! There's going to be one, maybe two, more. Stay tuned everyone!**

**-Sasha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here it is, the final chapter. I admit, it's not quite as good as my others, but I hope you enjoy. This chapter takes place on pg. 395. Instead of Celaena asking about hurting Chaol if he's her mate, Rowan asks her about Dorian.**

She was lying in bed with Rowan. They weren't lying together or anything, but they both took comfort in each other.

He had told her about his mate that died. And now he asked her about hers.

"Tell me about your mate."

"I'd rather not," she replied.

"Tell me anyway. I shared with you. We are doing this together, are we not?"

She took in a deep breath and released it before speaking.

"His name is Dorian," she said. Her voice took on a new tone when she spoke of him.  
>"He made me laugh when I thought I never would again. I pushed him away, I slept with another, I did horrible things, and he still loved me. He still waited for me. He probably is waiting for me now. But it will never be. It <em>must<em> never be."

"And why is that?" Rowan prompted her.

"Because he is the son of my enemy. And while I know he himself is not my enemy, I cannot help but remember that."

"The son of your enemy?"

"Dorian is the Crown Prince of Adarlan, son of the tyrant king who killed my people."

Rowan was silent for a moment.

"Is he like his father then?"

"No, nothing like his father," she let out a small laugh, remembering him, "He is kind and strong and witty."

"Then do not let the sins of the father taint him," Rowan stated, as if it were simply done, "He knows about you after all, and he did nothing, did he not?"

"He does know. He figured it out himself actually."

"If he is truly your mate, then he will love you for all eternity and you will love him back. Nothing short of death will get in the way of that, trust me."

"What if we're not mates?" she asked, "I haven't been Fae in a long time. Maybe the instincts haven't been able to take hold."

"You needn't be Fae to know the feeling."

She rolled over onto her side to look at Rowan. He was staring at the ceiling, face blank.

She reached over and took his hand.

Because Rowan was right. She and Dorian were mated, for all time, even if they never saw each other again.

Gods, she missed him.

Gods, she loved him.

**Hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet. Have a happy holidays and I hope to hear reviews on this and all my future TOG fics. Stay tuned!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
